


i’ll make you a constellation (you’re a star in my eyes)

by Teddydora



Series: stan piper mclean for clear skin [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Shel and Piper stargazing on her roof
Relationships: Piper Mclean/Shel
Series: stan piper mclean for clear skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	i’ll make you a constellation (you’re a star in my eyes)

Shel and Piper were hanging out on Piper’s roof as usual. Date night, with a picnic blanket, chips and pillows. 

She had liked Piper forever (they met three months ago) but had been afraid to approach her for the first week or so of being in the same kinds of classes. Piper had looked both scary and sad, somehow at the same time - like someone or something had hurt her big time. 

Shel supposed that it might’ve been because, well, everyone knew how her father had lost everything, and she had had to leave her whole life in Los Angeles and come to Oklahoma. 

It was certainly a downgrade, no one could deny that. 

Then they got paired together to do a presentation and Piper had invited her over to make the PowerPoint on blood symbolism in Macbeth with her and they became friends. 

Apparently she didn’t have a phone. That sucked but at least Shel liked notes and letters. Then they had stolen her dad’s wine and got drunk and Piper kissed her and suddenly they were dating. 

It was amazing, holding her hand, leaning into her shoulder, letting Piper play with her nose ring, hugging her, kissing her, all of it. 

Her dad didn’t care that they were girls. He was actually really nice and made really good dinners when Shel came over. He had told Shel though, privately that if she hurt Piper, she would have to answer to him. 

She had never been the greatest at social skills but even she could read between the lines: Piper had been burned before. Badly. 

She didn’t have a mom but Tristan McLean never had a wife, and the last person he dated was never identified, presumably Piper’s mom. Still, Shel didn’t like to press. If Piper wanted to teller, Piper would. And if Piper never wanted to, Shel could suppress her burning curiosity and respect and honour that. 

There wasn’t that much to do in Oklahoma, datewise. Most of the time they ended up doing sleepovers and stargazes and hikes. Occasionally they saw a film. Piper refused to watch any with her dad in them though, even ironically. She said it was too weird for her. 

Fair enough, if either of Shel’s parents were super famous for being hot in films, Shel would find it weird too. Super weird. Ew. 

Their dates were nice. Quiet and calm. Except for that one time that guy showed up on the roof that according to Piper:  _ Wasn’t her dad’s boyfriend, he’s not! _

Her dad’s one night stand that Piper knew then. There was no other explanation as to why he was wearing a bedsheet and in Piper’s house. Props to Tristan though, that guy was hot. If Shel wasn’t a lesbian and also way too young, she might’ve flirted with him. 

Piper told her later that that was one of her old boyfriend’s brothers. And he had been there when her ex-boyfriend, Jason, died. So had she. Shel could only hold her girlfriend as she sobbed into her chest. She knew it had been bad but to see your ex boyfriend die? That must’ve been terrible. Awful. 

That had been a month ago. Now, they were on a date. Stargazing. 

Piper was determined to teach her all the constellations or die trying. Shel didn’t know the stories nor the shapes but she could respect the Greeks for being so bored they made a line with a bunch of dots in the sky that only appeared at night and making whole stories about it. That was cool. 

“You know,” said Shel, stretched lazily over Piper, like a cat lounging in the sun, “You should be a constellation. I can see it now. You get those stars,” she pointed at a line she had to strain her eyes to see, “And those ones and those ones and it looks like Piper McLean: the Hero. Heroine. Cool person who kicks ass and is my girlfriend.”

“Ha ha. Those guys up there killed scary stuff, like the Nemean Lion or survived a sea monster because they got rescued by a hot dude with winged shoes or whatever. I’m no killer but I don’t want to wait around to be rescued either.” Piper grimaced. “It sounds really boring if I’m honest and I have enough issues now for a lifetime to not add more to the list.”

“That’s surprisingly insightful.” She moved so she was facing Piper. “But consider this: you’re a star to me.”

“Hmm, that sounds nice,” smiled Piper. “I think I see you up there too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i've had not motivation to write so here's one of the oneshots i did back in december. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it and my blog is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you wanna check it out :)


End file.
